Systems for the remote control of motor vehicles are described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 200 725 A1. These involve in particular systems with which a user, who is outside a motor vehicle, may initiate and carry out driving maneuvers with the aid of a remote control device. In particular for maneuvering in situations which ensure only limited visibility from the vehicle, the driver of the vehicle may place him/herself in a position outside the vehicle, from which, for example, narrow spaces between the driver's vehicle and its surroundings may be more easily estimated and appropriate steering or control maneuvers for the vehicle may be more reliably carried out.